Killer Tuna Dream 2: Dream Harder
by illusorygentleman
Summary: Picking up exactly where OneHorseShay left off in his Killer Tuna Dream, we find out what makes for a great morning for Freddie and Jade after an insane dream. Rated M for content.


**So this is a bit different for me, but I'm hoping this works. This is a sequel to OneHorseShay's Killer Tuna Dream story, which was a reaction to the Sam and Cat reunion, using his version of the characters from his We Love Each Other trilogy. If you haven't read his work, go do that, like now-ish. Even if it's just the one shot this continues. I'll wait.**

**Ok, now that we're good there, I really hope you enjoy this piece.**

* * *

"So, tell me again what it was like in that hospital bed, baby…"

Freddie looked up from the bed at his future wife as she straddled his hips, with a glimmer in her eye as she spoke, and quickly pulling his athletic sleep shirt off.

He lay back after he allowed her to pull the shirt over his head and tossed it over into her well worn burgundy chair and answered, "It was pretty terrible… Robbie was-"

"Forget Robbie," she whispered, leaning down and kissing his ear a bit. "Tell me the rest."

"I was basically trapped there… completely immobile except for one arm," he said, as she massaged the arm he moved as he spoke. "And my mouth was like taped shut. It was friggin' crazy."

"So…" Jade spread out as she reached into her bed side table and grabbed some old leggings. "Kinda like this?"

The brunette, who sported the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, lunged for his other arm suddenly, and made quick work, tying it to the bed post, as a look of sadistic glee flashed along her eyes.

"Umm…" Freddie said, nervously laughing. "What… what are you doing, Jade?"

"Oh nothing…" she said sweetly as she climbed off him and tied his legs to the bed as well, which was pretty easy since he wouldn't dare struggle against her. "Well, nothing yet at least."

"I guess my Misery-based assumption wasn't too far off after all," Freddie said with a know-it-all smirk plastered across his face. "So let's see what torture you-"

The former tech producer was silenced as Jade stuffed a balled up legging into Freddie's mouth, immediately ending his arrogant diatribe. "That's better," she said, as a wicked grin spread across her face.

Jade softly bit her lip as she backed out of the room, leaving Freddie all tied up and unable to get himself free, but as he lay there, and a couple minutes passed, he began to wonder why he would even want to. He struggled a bit with his confines, but Jade certainly knew how to tie knots and he realized that even with an arm free, he wasn't going anywhere unless he wanted to tear and she might just get a little upset even if they were worn.

After what felt like an eternity, Freddie heard the soft footsteps of his beloved and his eyes nearly bugged out as he gazed upon her form, her natural beauty lit by the morning sun. Long gone were the pajama pants and long sleeve shirt. Her hair was down and almost completely straight, and she was wearing one of his shirts. A long sleeve white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up above her elbows, none of the buttons were done and other than a pair of black underwear, that was it.

As he stared at the gap in the middle, where her pale skin practically glowed like the angel she was, Freddie tried to speak, but knew he couldn't as he wanted to remark at how gorgeous she looked.

"Shhh…" she said, with an evil smirk, her fingertips gliding along the left edge of the shirt, teasing a greater look at her revealed skin. "I'd hate for someone so helpless to make too much of a fuss… I stole one of your shirts. I hope you don't mind. Closest thing you had to a doctor's coat."

After closing and locking her bedroom door behind her, there was a sadistic gleam in her eye as she walked around the bed, the shirt staying in place like magic as she turned around, showing the slight dark tint of the underwear, and the curve of her magnificent rear. She was the vision of perfection to Freddie Benson and he had never wanted to show her that more than just this moment.

"Now, we were talking about this… 'tender love and care'," she said, standing over him, throwing air quotes around the words, as her eyes never really left his. "I have to admit… having you at my mercy is far more… exciting than I would have thought."

Freddie cocked his eyebrows a bit, anxious to know what this 'excitement' exactly meant for her, because he knew full well what she was capable of when she got into things.

Softly, she trailed her finger down his bare chest down to his abs, and then to his boxer's edge before circling back up around to his sternum before giving a dismissive look to his face. "You really aren't a 'hot little chunk of boy,' you know?"

Freddie gave a confused look for a moment before she continued.

"No…" her finger circled his nipples, which were a little hard from the prolonged exposure, before moving straight down, over the front of his boxers. "I'd say you are a… big chunk of man…"

Jade's smirk, as Freddie casually rolled his eyes at the ridiculous phrase but subtly hot compliment, gave away that she was getting into making him deal with what happened in the dream.

"It's strange though…" she pondered getting on top of him, and straddling his stomach, so that her ass just barely made contact with his noticeable excitement. "I've always kinda wanted to tie you up and have you at my absolute mercy, but-"

Freddie's hand touched her side for a moment and she quickly swatted it away.

"No touching, until I say so…" she said, returning to her almost sadistic tone. "Anyway, as I was saying… Now that I have you here… I'm not really sure what to… do with you."

Freddie was getting a bit excited as to where this could go, but he knew that they had agreed to not have actual sex again until the big day after she surprised him about how much their miracle had really healed her.

"I could…" Jade reached back and began messaging his left thigh, before moving to the other one as she spoke, "Massage you, head to toe. Really make up for that terrible and painful dream and help with your current 'condition.'"

Freddie slowly nodded as she looked him in the eyes, before moving back to her original sitting position.

"Or, maybe, I could just take full advantage of the situation and just lick and bite you and just turn into a full animal, truly torturing its prey. The kind that might make you scream for it to end almost as much as you will scream for more."

Freddie's eyes were wide, both scared (yet completely trusting of her) and incredibly turned on by this possibility, his hand moving towards her slowly.

"Ooh," she said grabbing his free hand and pulling it to her bare stomach… "Or I could just sit here and guide your one hand here to explore any and everywhere I want it to go, that really would be torture." Jade brought the hand up, keeping the fingers together as she moved it into the valley between her breasts, loving the feel of this for only a moment as it tried to move to the side.

Jade threw the arm away from her body, giving him a wag of the finger to scold his naughty behavior.

"What to do, what to do with you, Mister Benson…" she taunted, her fingers sliding back down along her revealed midsection before moving them around until her fingertips just barely grazed his clothed member. "Looks like I need to decide fast… Seems like your blood flow is trapped in this one area."

Jade's stretched out hand slid over the front of the boxers and squeezed their contents softly in her hands.

"I guess I could do something with this…" she teased, continuing to touch it through the thin fabric, as Freddie tried not to nod too emphatically, but he couldn't help but show how much he wanted it. "Maybe not… You were dreaming of having feelings for two other girls, after all…"

"Mmmmnnnmmmm" Freddie managed, looking sad and shaking his head as Jade looked down at him, biting her bottom lip with suppressed glee.

"You sure? I have to believe that some of… this," she said in a tortuously teasing manner, grabbing his length tightly for a moment, "was built around some deep seeded feelings for Sam, or Cat throwing herself at you…"

"Nnnnuuhhhuuuhhhhhh," Freddie said, frantically shaking his head and trying to push the hose from his mouth before she pushed it back a bit.

"Relax, baby…You should be thankful it isn't a Jawbreaker candy…" Jade said making a subtle reference to an offer a few months back to be in a Broadway adaptation to the 90's movie as she caressed his face and before diving her mouth down to his sternum, kissing and biting a bit at his bare skin before moving to his inner neck. "I get so used to how good your lips taste, that I forget how good the rest of you is."

Freddie's free arm moved to touch the back of her head, and he awaited her two swat him away for testing the limits but she made no such move, just enjoying his touch and encouragement.

For all her arrogance and bluster, when it came to things like this, she felt very unsure. Freddie was the only guy she'd ever really been with—her first and hopefully her last—and she loved him and wanted to be free with him physically as they were emotionally, but she still couldn't help but feel exposed showing this part of herself.

Freddie noticed a very different version of her exposure as he looked down and saw the edge of the shirt had shifted enough that he saw one of her pale orbs pressing against his own skin, the soft warmth feeling wonderful after being denied such a feeling for too long.

He craved her movement and his oral freedom, so that he could show her his appreciation for her affection on both her flesh pillows, but at the moment, it really wasn't an option.

As she kissed, her abdomen sank a bit further and now the only thing separating each of their pulsing sexes was a few strips of fabric. Jade ground her hips into his loving this feeling, and subtly moaning as she kissed his cheek, and grabbed the hosiery from his mouth so that she could kiss him.

"Holy jank…" she whispered. "I missed… all this."

"Me too," he whispered back, inhaling her mouth as he tried to grind into her more despite his limitations. "Untie me Jade… I want to-"

"Nope," she said coldly pulling from his face entirely and sitting up. "This is all about making you feel better after your rough night." Her breast was still slightly exposed and Freddie felt his mouth water at the sight, still craving her flesh.

"You don't need to do that," he said, looking down, and licking his lips a bit as they practically x-rayed her body. "I could… give you a break." Freddie's free hand touched her stomach and moved down to her panties, but was stopped short.

"No… I meant what I said, and if you do that again, I will gag you and tie that other arm up." The force in her voice almost frightened Freddie as he looked upon his angel, adjusting herself and tucking her breast back into the open shirt.

He almost looked disappointed as she clothed herself back, which gave her a whole new idea to tease her lover. She let the shirt drop a bit on her shoulders, almost exposing her nipples but leaned forward, her face high above his and then she pulled more of the shirt away, allowing her ample chest hang towards his mouth but was an inch or two too high.

Try as he might, Freddie could not stretch his mouth up to her soft flesh, even when Jade held them herself to tease him with them.

"Please…" he said, wanting to move his arm, but every time it moved she gave him a knowing glance. Finally he stretched his tongue out and managed to lick the darkened peaks that were practically electric with sensitivity.

"I suppose if your mouth was hurt, they'd tell you to eat soft foods," she said, taunting him, as he lay there praying she'd lower herself down, and his prayers were quickly answered.

Jade reached behind his head and pulled him up, practically pushing his face into her eager cleavage, and Freddie wasted no time tasting, licking and suckling on her body like a man possessed.

He wanted her… he needed her, and he had never craved someone the way he felt at this moment. It was carnal in its very nature, but the way she stroked his head and offered her breasts to him, it was real love that drove them, a kind of love that in the deepest recesses of their friends' minds and souls they envied and wished they had with their respective significant other, and it was arguably the best she'd felt since Vegas all those months ago just before they graduated.

His aggression quickly died down, and he began to savor her skin, never feeling like he wanted to stop giving her globes the attention he knew they deserved.

"As your nurse," she said, pulling his head away, "I feel like I have a job to do in making you comfortable."

"Yeah?" he said with an upwards inflection, heaving breaths as he tried to recover from being absorbed by her skin. "You don't have to though… this has been amazing."

"It has been kinda nice, and very different. But I… I want to do something for you and you have never let me do this, but I want you to know that I want to."

"Jade, you're doing just fine. This really was-"

"Stop using the janking past tense!" she almost yelled. "I'm not done yet."

"Jade…"

"Look," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I have never wanted anyone more than you in my life. In like every way, but this… when we're together, it needs to feel… you know… even."

"Even?" he said, trying to sit up, but unable to do much moving as she straddled him and towered over. "I don't think that either one of us is better or lesser than the other, and-"

"Not like that, Freddie," she said, grinding against his clothed member a bit.

"Then how?"

"I'm trying to get to that… this isn't easy…" she said, almost mumbling as she tried to collect herself, while keeping him stimulated. "How many times have you gotten me… there?"

"Jade, we agreed that the count doesn't matter."

"I know, but how many times?"

He quickly recalled all the times they had made love and attempted to count how many times, but couldn't recall that level of detail. "I don't know… a few."

"Try every time practically…" she said, pulling the shirt off completely, giving him a beautiful eyeful. "And how many times did you do… that with your… mouth."

"Jade… this isn't-"

"It's quite a few, but I've never had the chance to… offer… that to you."

"Jade," Freddie said with a soft sigh. "You know you have never had to do that, and I don't want you to have-"

"I don't have to…" she said, looking him deep in the eyes. "I want to. I've wanted to for… a while now, but you have just been so… hesitant about this, but since you can't exactly stop me this morning, I want to take advantage of this moment."

He replied with a surprisingly firm voice, "Baby… stop. I will not have you demean yourself to-"

"Cut the chizz, Freddie…" Jade said, moving her neck a bit and reaching to the bedside for something to hold her hair up. As she tied her hair up in a bun behind her head, she continued what she thought was a logical position in a resolute voice, "You've gone down on me countless times. There's no difference. You need to lose this whole 'white knight' routine and just enjoy things. Let me try for a couple minutes and if you are just too uncomfortable with it, or if I want to stop, then we can talk, but this is happening."

Freddie wanted to object, but as Jade slid down the bed, her knees moving between his spread legs, as she bent over, her saliva moistened breasts sliding against the thin cotton, and for a moment, Freddie couldn't help but admire Jade's perfect ass as it reflected in the mirror behind her.

He was quickly brought back as he felt her fingertips on the edge of his boxers, and her hot breath along his abdomen. There was no question that Jade was nervous, as, for all her bluster, she had no experience in this kind of thing at all. A few Cosmo articles and a near comical foray into what the internet could offer was all she really had to go by as she slowly psyched herself up.

She desperately wanted to please him, to make him feel an ounce of what he had done to her time and time again. She silently cursed herself for being so forward and now felt honestly nervous for what she was about to do, but she knew that in this moment, she had to be brave and hope that he would enjoy things.

Slowly, Jade began to slide down the elastic fabric, revealing more and more of him until finally, in an almost comical way, his entirety sprung out. Jade smiled for a moment, and wrapped her hand around the shaft, loving the feeling of soft and warm velvet covering what felt like a steel rod, stroking it softly, and looking up at Freddie's reaction, which was a strong mixture of pleasure with a hint of uneasiness.

Jade wanted to say something to help with his clear fears or whatever made him think he wasn't worthy of this, but she just couldn't find the words, so she just did it.

Her soft moist sponge of a tongue moved from her mouth and made contact with the thin slit, where she could see he was already built up. It was saltier than she would have expected, given how the rest of him tasted, but she pressed on. She slid her tongue over the head, now shining like a prized helmet from the saliva, before moving along to the shaft.

"Holy chizz…." He said hurriedly as he felt that she was incredibly gifted at this task, his arm moving downward towards her. The hand was quickly stopped as she used her own hand to hold his, entwining their fingers as she became more brave, her other hand gripping his pulsing base.

Jade softly licked at the underside of his shaft like a piece of candy, and given the looks on his face, she could tell why this was so highly touted. As his face contorted, and he bit his bottom lip to contain his groans, Jade had to wonder if that's how she looked when he was doing this same thing to her.

With a quick breath, Jade worked up her courage to open her mouth fully and envelop the top part of his rod. Closing her lips around the halfway point, she savored his flavor which was getting less salty and more like the rest of him. Sucking a bit and sliding her tongue all over the head practically made Freddie's body levitate and she felt the subtle thrust upwards. She knew he was enjoying it, and even if he consciously reluctant for her to do this, his body showed another story as it tried to push more into her mouth.

Her lips formed a vacuum seal practically as she kept licking slowly moving up and down, keeping a slow pace as she saw his toes curl from the corner of her eye. His grip had also gotten much tighter on her hand.

"Jadelyn…" he whispered, clearly struggling to contain himself. "I'm…"

Jade immediately pulled away, using her saliva to simplify her hand's strokes as she looked up with her most seductive eyes, and whispered. "Not just yet…"

"That was…"

"Again with the past tense thing?" she said, gripping him tight. "I'm not done with this yet."

"But Jade… I can't just… you know… it wouldn't be-"

"I swear to God, Freddie…" she said, with an intense look. "I know what I'm doing. I know what you were about to do and I know what I was going to do about it."

He bashfully looked down at his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize, baby..." she said, her tone much softer and more inviting. "I just wish you wouldn't put me on a jankin' pedestal so much when we're… together."

"Alright…" he sighed, his head laying back, and staring at the ceiling, trying not to be so uptight about this experience, which had truly been mind-blowing. Freddie did everything in his power his whole life not to be selfish (and used to have a few scars and pieces of metal in him to prove it) and to always give more than he received, but for those brief minutes, he was tempted. Tempted to tell her how amazing it felt, to beg her not to stop and to release in the most intimate way they could… well second most intimate way possible.

But Freddie didn't do any of that, and instead remained quiet, as Jade remained kneeling between his legs, feeling even more vulnerable than that naked teen tied to the bed in front of her. She knew that he enjoyed it, but couldn't understand why he wouldn't just cut loose for once, at least to compliment what she'd done.

As she leaned back in and took him back between her lips, to the sound of him clearing his throat, she quietly decided this would be the one and only time she would ever do this. Her insecurities quickly mounting and making her feel wrong for what she was doing for the man she loved. None of this feels… right, she thought.

"I can't…" she said, pulling her face from his abdomen and beginning to get off the bed, trying to hide her blushing face. "I just can't do this."

"Wait," Freddie said, gripping her hand tight, forcing her to look into his eyes, and they shared their respective looks of embarrassment and regret in his eyes and hers of annoyance and disgust (she herself unsure if it was towards him because he didn't want to give it an honest try or with herself for trying to coax him into doing something he clearly wasn't comfortable doing). "I'm s-"

"You already said that, Freddie," she said, rolling her eyes away from him to avoid him seeing the moisture forming in them with the threat of the first tears to fall, but he pulled their arms up a bit to stop her line of thought.

"Look…" he said, showing clear difficulty in saying these kinds of things. "Maybe I do treat you a little too… something. You're right. You're not made of glass and I don't think what you did was demeaning, but this is my… and yours… first time with this type of thing. I've always thought that it was something no woman would ever want to do, so I-"

"I told you I wanted to. I told you that I was willing a long time ago. Remember? Back when we were in Vegas to… to heal?" Jade said in a surprisingly bashful tone, brushing some loose hair behind her ear. "I'm doing my best for you and I just feel like you're not even here. Like when this is over, you're going to be mad or something."

"No…" he said, scrambling to sit up a bit. "You know my mom… It just got instilled in me to look at… lovemaking in… an old fashioned kind of way and this isn't… and I've always seen it—since our first time—that it was my job—my responsibility—to take care of you and my needs being a distant second. What you did, was incredible. Like in the top 5 greatest feelings I've ever had in my life."

She nodded the tiniest bit to acknowledge the first part of his statement, reaffirming they each had a different upbringing and accepted that of each other, then asked genuinely curious to understand her fiancé's thought process in this situation, "Then why haven't you said anything?"

"Because… I was afraid that if you knew that, you would feel obligated to-"

"I'm going to kill that thought there, Freddie," Jade said, with a lick of her lips, trying to gather her response. "I was into it because you were into it. It's an incredible close and sensual thing. That's just for us. Just like when you've done the same for me. There's no obligation here, and I hope there's never been any for what you've done in that way. If I want to… please you, just let me because it is what I want to do."

"Ok…" Freddie said, squeezing her hand softly, signifying his backing off. "In that case," he said, a smirk growing slowly, "can you keep going?"

Jade shook her head at how he was acting. "I do what I want," she said, causing Freddie to reel back a bit for a half second as that was her line in the dream before walking in on Sam and Cat.

Her soft lips quickly took his length back into her hungry mouth, now anxious to get Freddie to his release. The slow movements had now been replaced with quicker bobs as she took more of him into her mouth than she actually thought she could, trying her hardest to make him forget about ever stopping her from giving him this affection again.

Freddie's soft moans, coupled with how his hand was tightening fast with hers, signaled that, even with that break, he was still well on his way to that 'petite mort,' as she once heard it called.

"J-jadelyn," he said, his hips starting to buck a bit. "I… I'm-"

"Just let it happen, baby," she whispered softly, her eyes remaining focused on his, as she barely got it from her lips, her breathy voice vibrating the already sensitive head, like an untested microphone. "Come for me."

Jade put her lips around the first inch only and massaged softly with her tongue, while stroking the shaft with quick deliberate strokes. This combination proved far too much for Freddie, who fired deep inside her oral cavern, as his hand tightened into a vice, practically roaring, surprising her (and hoping her sleeping mother downstairs hadn't heard him). Jade didn't stop any of her ministrations as she stayed there for a few more seconds, licking the slit, trying to get as much as she could from her lover.

The taste was… different, Jade thought, much of it coating her tongue. It was salty and grainy, but it had this sweet aftertaste as she swallowed what she could, knowing a little had escaped. She quickly wiped her mouth on her hand, and pulled the boxers back up, before raising her face so that she could truly face him.

Using his one hand, he pulled her on top of him and quickly kissed her, tongue invading her mouth, not even caring what she had just done with it, which was really nice for Jade. Somehow, knowing that he would still be willing to kiss her after something like that made her feel much more at peace with what she had just done.

"That was…" Freddie said, wrapping his free arm around her body which seemed so much more fragile in this moment, and he just couldn't find the right word. "Amazing just doesn't seem strong enough."

"So… it was good?" she said, tenderly curling into his grasping arm, showing her real feelings.

"I don't even have the words, baby. I…" Freddie said, leaning in to kiss her once more, as he wondered how to end that sentence. "I am just blown away."

"Yeah," she smirked, "You certainly did get-"

Freddie kissed her forehead to silence her for a second. "I'm the pun-ny one, remember?"

Jade closed her eyes, eager to just sleep like this, but suddenly realized she still had Freddie tied to the bedposts. "Sorry…" she said in an adorably embarrassed manner, sitting up and quickly undoing all the tight knots she created in amazing time, especially since Freddie couldn't really break free of them easily. "That's better."

"It certainly is," Freddie grinned as both arms now held her close as she nuzzled into his neck. "We should probably shower."

"Not right now," she said, planting soft kisses on his stretched shoulder. "I just want to lay here and relish this moment. Better than any dream, right?"

"Nothing beats the real thing with the real love of my life," he said, stroking her hair, and he wasn't sure if it was feeling physically drained or the lack of sleep, but Freddie found himself drifting off, feeling a true sense of peace once more.

* * *

**So now I have to ask, I'm considering revisiting that KTJ episode in a manner similar to my own story approaches, but I want to see if there's any interest now that the special aired over a month ago. Be sure to let me know in the comments/reviews.**

**Naturally there are some massive thanks due to OneHorseShay since this was his idea/suggestion and his characters, and I hope I have made him, and his readers, happy with my representation of his characters in his universe.**

**Thanks for reading, and I cannot wait to hear what you think about this, so reviews would be more than greatly appreciated.**


End file.
